Take Away
by YorumiHaru
Summary: Cana and Mira are planning something for our favorite FT coulpe...NATSUXLUCY!Shameless smut in further chapters...


_**A/N: so, apparently, I'm one of the biggest perverts EVA. Yep. Dat my friend, is mwah. BIG ASS PERVERTED GIRL THAT READS TOO MANY LEMONS. Hhmmm… I got so tired of reading them, so I decided to write one myself. I've had this in my head ever since I saw that movie "Think Like A Man". GOD DAMMIT THAT WAS A GOOD MOVIE. Anyway, IM BACK ON FANFICTION! After two months of brainwashing myself with lemons about NaLu, IM BACK BITCHES! HELL YEAH! Anyway, I got this idea a while back, and as I've told you, most of it will be shameless smut. But since is my first lemon, bear with me!**_

_**A FUCKING DISCLAMATION**__**: me no own FT, if I did, ummmm…..why the hell would I be here?**_

_**NOW! ONWARD WITH THE AMAZING LEMONYNESS! BWAHAHAHA! My goal is to immortalize some minds at this point. There will be some cute things in later chapters though.**_

_**THROW A PICTURE AT A CHANDELIER SOME TIME! it does wonders to your anger-management problems…**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Man, when did this place become a nursing home? It's so boring in here…" Cana said as she slowly propped herself up on a barstool. "OI! Mira! Tell me something exciting, im soooooo boooorred…"

"Aren't you going on a mission sometime soon?" the white-haired beauty said as she looked at Cana.

"Nope," the brunette replied with a slight pout of the lips. "I was too lazy to actually fill in the request form and all."

"Oh, I see."

The bar suddenly shook with the falling of a blonde-haired head and a deep sigh. "Why me?" Lucy said quietly as she was approached by the two girls at the bar.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked warily. She already had a good idea of the problem, and it just so happens to be coming over.

"That was too easy," Natsu said nonchalantly as he seated himself next to the Stellar Spirit Mage. "Right Lucy?"

"You may think so, but may I remind you that I was the one who got trapped underneath the monster in the first place!" she said as her voice steadily rose.

Natsu blinked a few times before putting one of his grins on. "At least we got the full reward though! Guess you won't have to worry about paining rent for a while, huh?"

"THERE WON'T BE A RENT IF I'M NOT EVEN ALIVE TO PAY IT!" with that beautiful comment, Lucy got up and turned away from the guild, hoping to catch up on some of her book at her apartment.

Natsu stared after her with a confused look adorning his face. "Why was she so…..mad? I gave her all the reward money, so why is she still like this."

"Maybe you pushed her a little too much during the mission, Natsu." He knew Mira was right, but Lucy hadn't been acting so meanly before now. She had just been keeping to herself and mumbling for a while on the mission. But that was nothing new- was it?

Cana wasn't listening to the conversation, but was instead thinking about what Lucy said a few days before the mission:

"_Cana…i-um..need to ask you something.."Cana looked at her female friend in bewilderment as she slowly watched the blush creep on her cheeks._

"_Shoot," she replied._

"_Ummm…you know that reading you gave me a few months ago?" Cana nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Well, I was thinking. I don't think my fated encounter was, you know, that guy. Could it be possible that it wasn't a _romantic _fated encounter?"_

"_Are you saying I don't know how to read my cards? I'm sure of it! Gosh, even a normal person could guess it was romantically involved. It had two people under a heart, god dammit. You shouldn't question my amazing ability."_

"_O-oh…well, I was just wondering…."_

"_And why were you wondering? Did you meet another guy on the same day or something?"_

"_N-NO! weelllll….it was the same day I met Natsu and came to Fairy Tail…."_

That kinda sent an alarm to go off in Cana's head. Then, something else led her to the same conclusion:

"_Ughh…I really need a boyfriend…" Cana said as she hefted a large barrel of beer to her table._

"_You too?" She was startled to find Lucy sitting next to her with a look of slight longing on her face. _

"_Well hey there Lucy. Problem with boys lately?"_

"_Eh? Uhhh.. no! but, if you call wanting a boy a problem, then yeah…" The blonde looked at her feet in utter defeat._

That was also before the mission, right after that little incident involving the "Fated Encounter Discussion".

Lost in thought, Cana didn't even notice that Natsu was gone, or that Mira was looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Cana?" Mirajane asked quietly.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's just you Mira. What'd ya want?" Cana asked as she was led out of her stupor by the transformation mage.

"Well, I was thinking we should put a little plan together!" she replied with a cheerful smile.

"Oh?" Cana asked, suddenly interested. _What devious plan could Mira have now?_, she thought in excitement.

"Well, Natsu and Lucy seem to be having a difficult time with each other, so I was hoping you could me set up for a little…party." Cana knew that grin anywhere. The smile of a hopeless romantic who sees her two friends that she thinks like each other deep down and will stop at nothing to get them together. That was Mira's real power, to be the biggest fan of the Natsu and Lucy speedboat. And it seemed like she was taking over the wheel in their relationship.

"You don't even have to say it. I've known you for too long to know exactly what you're thinking, Mira. I'm in."

"Good! Ten you can help get the strongest alcohol in town, correct?"

"You offend me by even asking…"

^^~O.O.O.O.O.O~^^

Meanwhile, back at Lucy's house, Natsu had yet again entered her apartment without asking. But the weird thing was, she wasn't there. He heard the water running in the bathroom and saw the door slightly ajar. He cautiously walked over and peered inside.

Lucy was seated in front of her mirror and holding up her shirt to the belly button. She began examining the cut she had received form one of the monster's spikes as it had fallen on her. It wasn't too deep, but blood was flowing freely from the wound on her stomach. She grimaced as she wiped away some of the blood to help sterilize the cut. It was a miracle in itself that it hadn't bled through her jacket that she had worn into the guild. Sh e reached for the rubbing alcohol on her bathroom ledge, but before she could make a grab at it, a new wave of pain flowed through her and she started to fall to floor.

Natsu had been curiously watching the whole ordeal, but had been shocked when he saw blood on Lucy's hand as she reached for the bottle to her right. He had shaked himself out of it as soon as he noticed how she was falling downwards.

He caught her before she hit the ground and slowly put her back on the stool, grabbed the bottle for her a placed it nearer and within reach this time.

"Lucy. H-how did that happen?" he gestured at the wound that was profusely bleeding still with the added stretch of the almost-fall.

"It's nothing, really. I'm used to dealing with this kinda stuff already, but-" she looked up at him when she said that, knowing that she had just admitted that she had been hurt like this more than once. She searched his eyes for anger, but on saw shock and worry clouding in them.

Without saying anything he slowly grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a piece of cloth from the ledge next to them. She watched him as he slowly cleaned up the wound and threw the contents in the trash. Grabbing the cloth from the First-Aid kit, he looked at her for the first time since he started helping her. He began wrapping her torso in the fine cloth and continued with the action until he was sure it was enough. He looked at her now bandaged stomach sadly and began noticing various bruises on her body.

"I…I'm sorry." He looked away briefly before looking into her brown eyes again and helping her stand up. " I really am sorry Lucy. I had no idea that you…" he trailed off as he quickly embraced her tiny form. (As a little side-note, when I was typing the word "form", I accidentally put in fomm. Then I ran around my house screaming, "FOMM! FOMM! FOMM!" My boyfriend, Kyo, thought I was crazy. XDDD) as quickly as he was there, Natsu left without another word climbing guiltily out the window, leaving Lucy with herself and the cold that he left her with after his warm hug. Before she could even think about what she was doing, she ran to her window and screamed, "USE THE DOOR DAMMIT!" Natsu looked at her from a ways away and sighed. "See you later at the guild!" he yelled back.

_I wasn't planning on going back with this wound,_ she thought. _But I wouldn't want to disappoint him_. So she ran around her room, much to the protest of her wounded stomach, and quickly put on a skirt and a few camisoles. She started to walk out the door, but felt an ominous chill go down her spine as she opened the door to let herself out. _W-what was that?_ She asked herself, but decided it was nothing and went on her merry way, heading for the guild.

Little did Lucy know that Cana and Mirajane had something planned for her and the fire dragonslayer. Quite a big something. Something that will _definitely _change their status as friends if all goes well.

^^~O.O.O.O.O.O~^^

_**HARU-CHAN: ALRIGHT! Im gonna go a while with this story. Im giving up on Earthen Light, since it slowly became a field of one-shots veering off the story completely. Im gonna definitely continue this though, since I still haven't written the smut yet. But you all probably know what's coming next! XDDDDDDD see you all next time!**_

_**READ IT! REVIEW IT! LOVE IT!LIVE IT! BUT ONLY IF YOU'RE INTO SEX AND STUFF!**_

_**XDDDDD life is good bitches…..indeed….**_


End file.
